La heroína
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Cuando aquel desastroso palito le dio la noticia de que se convertiría en madre, Ochaco se encuentra en un conflicto para decidir sobre dejar su trabajo como heroína en pausa para dedicarse a su familia.
1. Positivo

_**Positivo**_

Positivo.

Positivo.

Maldita sea este positivo.

No lo entendía, se habían protegido, habían sido totalmente cuidadosos debido a que apenas comenzaban sus carreras de héroes.

Ochaco solamente llevaba un año haciéndose un renombre, ya muchos conocían el nombre de Uravity más que el ser la novia del _sucesor de All Might_ y Deku ya había comenzado a destacar por su heroísmo y fuerza.

No, maldición.

No podía ser cierto.

Suspiró y miró fijamente la prueba en sus manos como si su quirk fuese rayos láser y pudiese exterminar aquel objeto. Temblaba, claro que sí, estaba aterrada.

Maldición, ni siquiera vivían juntos aún.

Su teléfono sonó, y ella lo tomó para revisar el mensaje que Deku le había mandado. Sonrió al ver la fotografía de aquel villano por el cual él, _la reencarnación de All Might_ , había sido llamado, siendo apresado.

 _«Mantén las cuentas. Recuerda que debemos contabilizar quien derrotó más a fin de mes.»_ él le escribió.

Uraraka soltó una risita y se sentó sobre el inodoro para responder el mensaje.

 _«No es justo, a ti te llaman más que a mí.»_ le contestó ella.

 _«Un trato es un trato.»_

Ochaco volvió a sonreír. Aquello era un tipo de apuesta que habían creado entre los dos. Una vez jugando, mientras hablaban entre besos apasionados luego de hacer el amor, se pusieron a pensar en cuántos villanos habían derrotado cada uno.

Uravity decía que ella había derrotado más que Deku. Él decía que a lo contrario. Y ahí se había creado la apuesta, que cada vez que derrotaran un villano debían mandar la foto al otro, y al final de mes se iba a contar cuántos hacia cada uno.

El que ganara, escogía una penitencia para el perdedor. Ochaco había ganado el mes pasado.

Miró nuevamente el palito volviendo a la realidad ¿Cómo iba a anunciarlo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Deku? ¿Como lo estaba tomando ella?

Se comenzó a morder las uñas, hábito que había dejado hace mucho, pero es que estaba nerviosa.

Sabía lo que significaba tener un hijo.

Sabía que debía comenzar a vivir junto a Deku, por razones de decencia, tenían que casarse al menos. Había que tener el capital suficiente, ella no permitiría que su hijo pasara lo mismo que ella.

Aunque por dinero no debía preocuparse. Tanto ella como Deku ganaban lo suficiente.

Pero ahora tenía que pensar que no podía trabajar ella.

No, su trabajo de heroína requeriría demasiados riesgos para una mujer en su estado.

Se mordió el labio, ¿Acaso su embarazo significaba el fin de su carrera? ¿O tan solo una pausa? ¿Cuánto tiempo después del parto debía quedarse con él? ¿Podría salir corriendo a atender un llamado y dejar a la criatura con sus padres?

¿Qué le diría Deku? ¿Le pediría que renunciase? ¿Que se tome el descanso que su estado le pide?

Miró nuevamente su teléfono, Deku que había vuelto a mandar una fotografía, esta vez una selfie sonriendo. Ella también sonrió al notar que, a pesar de los años, no cambiaba.

Aún tenía esa amabilidad marcada en su rostro pecoso, esos ojos verdes que brillaban cuando algo le emocionaba, que brillaban cuando la veía a ella. Y ese cabello verde en donde ella hundía sus dedos, tan suave, cuando les abordaba la pasión.

Un quejido salió de su garganta y sus manos temblaron cuando escribió:

 _«Debemos hablar, ¿Podemos vernos en tu casa?»_

Fueron unos largos dos minutos para que su novio le contestara.

 _«¡Claro! Me alegraría que vinieras. Te prepararé tu comida favorita.»_

—Mochi… —susurró en voz alta con una sonrisa. Le mando un mensaje de aceptación y guardó la prueba en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Suspiró y salió del baño.

Por suerte estaba sola en su casa, o su madre notaría que algo pasaba, ella siempre fue muy perceptiva.

Fue la primera en darse cuenta que ella estaba saliendo con Deku, y no tenía que ver que la joven regresaba al día siguiente duchada y con ropa limpia.

Se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse para su cita. Tomó su bolso y guardó ropa y metió la prueba. Suspiró, estaba más nerviosa que nunca, sobre todo por la reacción de Deku.

Dudas abordaron su cabeza, toda clase de reacción en él, las que veía más posibles y hasta imposibles.

¿Acaso él sería capaz de no querer hacerse responsable? ¿Acaso él le pediría que aportara? ¿Acaso él le diría que se fuese de su casa puesto que todo eso sería un obstáculo para su carrera?

Maldición.

Él no era capaz de eso.

Sus manos sudaban y decidió limpiarlas en su sudadera. No pensaba quitarse la ropa que tenía, pues como prácticamente la ropa no importaba cuando la pareja se reunía ¿Para qué molestarse en llevar una que no se iba a apreciar casi?

Se colgó la mochila y bajó las escaleras hasta la salita. Tomó una hoja y plumero para escribirle una nota a sus padres.

 _«Fui a casa de Deku, no me esperen.»_

Y decidió salir.

Podría sonar algo frívolo lo que había escrito, pero ella ya era una mujer adulta y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Aún no vivía sola porque le era algo difícil soltarse de sus padres, pero planeaba hacerlo pronto.

Su novio ya vivía solo. La mayoría de sus amigos también. Ella debía apresurarse.

Aunque ahora, con lo que venía, debía tomar esa decisión. Sin pensarlo, puso su mano en su vientre con una sonrisa.

Tomó el metro para poder llegar más rápido a la casa de Deku, en el camino recibió saludos de personas que la reconocían, eso era lo malo de un error de caerse la máscara en acción, tu rostro se volvía conocido. Así fuese un poco.

La casa de Deku quedaba un poco lejos de la suya, y por suerte eran pocas las personas que sabían que él vivía ahí.

Tocó la puerta y, en menos de un minuto, pudo escuchar los ruidos adentro. Soltó una risita cuando Deku, definitivamente más alto que ella, le abrió la puerta. Tenía sucia la mejilla de comida.

—Señorita —le hizo un amago de reverencia logrando sacarle una risa.

—Caballero —le comentó ella y entró a la casa. Dentro, con la puerta cerrada, Uraraka se colgó de su cuello y lo besó con intensidad. Los besos de ellos siempre eran tiernos, suaves y muchas veces llegaban a ser muy apasionados.

Y los disfrutaban tanto, les hacía tanto bien tener los labios sobre los del otro, sintiendo su suave y delicada textura hasta que el aire se les agotaba, que en una sola noche los repetían cuántas veces pudieran, esto debido a que sus encuentros eran pocos al mes.

Caminaron, aún besándose y Ochaco se deshizo de su mochila, luego de su sudadera quedando en top.

—Ochaco… —murmuró Deku aún pegado a sus labios. La heroína soltó una risita y comenzó a repartirle besos en el rostro— se va a quemar la comida.

—Siempre… —beso en la mejilla— se… —beso en la otra mejilla— te quema… —beso en los labios y luego lo soltó. El joven se dirigió a la cocina a atender lo que preparaba, Ochaco lo siguió para verlo cocinar. Le gustaba mucho lo que él le preparaba aunque tuviese poca experiencia— ¿Que preparaste?

—Fideos —contestó. Ochaco infló las mejillas en un puchero, logrando sonrojar a Deku por lo adorable que su novia se veía.

—¿Cuando me harás Mochi? —le preguntó dirigiéndose al refrigerador y tomando una botella con agua para beberla.

—Cuando nos casemos —respondió Deku. Ochaco casi se atraganta con su agua y Izuku se sonrojó ante lo dicho, comenzó a rascarse la nuca de forma nerviosa—Je… ni sé lo que digo —y aún así, con la cara completamente roja, comenzó a servir de forma mecánica los platos de fideos.

Ochaco miró hacia el sofá, en donde su mochila descansaba. Fue hacia allá y la tomó para luego llevarla a una silla a su lado en la mesa. En ésta, descansaba el periódico de la semana anterior, en donde ella había aparecido en primera plana besándose con Deku.

Un error, no tan error, que les había costado su privacidad, debido a que ambos acababan de terminar una misión y estaban usando sus trajes de héroes.

 _«El sucesor de All Might, Deku; y la heroína Uravity están en una relación.»_

Malditos chismorreos… cuando su vientre comenzará a crecer pensaba no salir de la casa para evitar que le tomen fotos para publicar su embarazo.

Entre menos personas supieran, mejor.

El mundo de los héroes están llenos de peligros y, sobre todo, cuando se mantiene una relación que los villanos tienen otros lugares para atacarte.

Deku llegó con los platos de fideos y comenzaron a comerlos. Como siempre, alguno de los dos hablaba de su día, del villano en cuentos derrotado y como lo había hecho. Alguna anécdota divertida o algo.

A veces contaban algo ambos. A veces era uno y el otro solo reía y hacía comentarios.

Esa noche ella reiría, haría comentarios y luego lanzaría la bomba. La grandísima bomba.

Terminaron de comer, debido a que ella esperaba que su novio no se ahogara. Suspiró, y fue a hablar cuando la mano de Deku se puso sobre la suya, no había notado que estaba nerviosa.

—Ochaco ¿Qué pasa? —ella lo miró. Maldición, podía sumergirse en el verde de sus ojos y nunca salir. Tembló, y él sintió aquel temblor. Y sus cejas se fruncieron en preocupación.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —comentó ella, su garganta se sentía seca. Había olvidado lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Había estado tan distraída con Deku que había olvidado la principal razón por la cual hubo ido ese día. Tragó en seco, tratando de que el nudo en su garganta se disolviera.

Soltó la mano de Deku y tomó su mochila para rebuscar aquel demoníaco palito. Apenas lo sintió suspiró.

—No me había estado sintiendo bien en estos días —le dijo mordiendo su labio, volvió a colocar su mano en la mesa y la de Deku comenzó a acariciarla—, estaba vomitando, con mareos… —suspiró y, enseguida, colocó la prueba en la mesa, frente a él. Deku miró la prueba, la miró a ella y luego volvió a mirar la prueba fijamente.

Dos rayitas.

Positivo.

Iban a ser padres.

Uraraka levantó la vista al no tener respuesta de su novio, solamente para encontrarlo mirando atentamente la prueba, como si esto fuera algo precioso.

—¿Deku? —lo llamó. Su novio levantó la mirada y ella sonrió al ver aquel brillo en sus ojos verdes. Ese brillo que tanto amaba ver. Sonrió cuando Deku comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

—Ochaco… Ochaco… —se levantó y la rodeó hasta estar a su lado y levantarla en un abrazo— ¡Vamos a ser papás! —gritó provocando una sonrisa en ella. Pero aún la preocupación en su cabeza, sin embargo, no iba a quitarle aquella felicidad a su pareja.

Deku la cargaba de forma nupcial y la paseaba por toda la sala tarareando que iba a ser papá. Luego, se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta en varias cosas.

—No nos hemos casado —murmuró provocando que Ochaco soltara una risa y se apretara en su cuello.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —le susurró al oído.

—¡Pe-pero yo no tengo un anillo ahora! Oh rayos, debo comprar uno… tal vez pueda salir ahora… no, estarán cerrados —y comenzó a murmurar en voz baja sobre las posibilidades de conseguir una tienda abierta. Ochaco volvió a soltar una risita y rozó su nariz con la de él en un beso esquimal logrando captar su atención.

—No me importa —y se volvieron a besar. La pasión se desbordaba y el calor inundaba el lugar. Los miedos de que Deku la abandonara (aunque ella sabía que siempre habían sido absurdos), se habían ido por la borda y ahora sólo quedaba el suyo. Pero ¿Para qué mortificar tan agradable momento?

Deku la depositó suavemente en la cama y la besó, pero luego se detuvo.

—¿No le hará daño al bebé? —preguntó con toda esa ternura que siempre lo destacaba. Ochaco le acarició la mejilla.

—Solo no utilices todo tu poder —le sugirió y lo inundó en un beso.

Pronto, la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

 _ **.**_

Fue el sonido de varios mensajes llegando su teléfono lo que la despertó. Normalmente quedaban tan agotados que dormían hasta el mediodía, ese día la habían levantado a las ocho.

—¿Qué es esa clase de irrespeto? —murmuró abriendo los ojos. El brazo de Deku seguía en sí cintura aunque éste aún tuviese un sueño profundo. Tomó su teléfono en el nochero y revisó cuántos mensajes tenía— ¿Veinte? ¿Qué es tan urgente que requiere veinte mensajes? —todos eran de diferentes personas, sus amigas más cercanas, las de la Clase A, aquellas con las cuales vivió tantas cosas.

Abrió uno de los mensajes y se quedó de piedra antes lo dicho en el mensaje que Ashido le envió.

 _«¿Cómo que estás embarazada? ¡Y no dijiste, pedazo de traidora.»_

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sentándose en la cama. Revisó los otros mensajes y justamente todos preguntaban lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Deku despertándose y restregando sus ojos. Ochaco lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Les dijiste a los demás del embarazo? —él la miró extrañado.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Las chicas lo saben —Deku tomó su teléfono del otro lado y lo encendió. Apenas el internet se hubo conectado, comenzaron a llegarle mensajes a él, y tal y como a ella fueron las chicas, a él le bombardearon la mayoría de los chicos.

 _«Te adelantaste ¡Dejaste embarazada a Uraraka!»_

 _«Mis mayores felicidades a ambos.»_

—Yo no le he dicho a nadie —le dijo él mirándola—. Cuando te dormiste, yo me quedé dormido a los minutos.

Ochaco se mordió el labio inferior y tomó el control remoto para encender el televisor.

Y ahí, en el programa de chismes, porque así era como se le podía llamar, estaban dos fotografías de ella con una mano amorosamente en su vientre. Una en el metro, y la otra cuando salía de su casa.

— _¿Posible embarazo? —_ dijo la mujer que presentaba— _La heroína Uravity se ha visto con ropa holgada, y protegiendo su vientre. Además que ha estado inactiva por varias semanas._

—No es mi culpa que haya poca inactividad en mi área, agradezcanlo —murmuró.

— _Si es así ¿La joven pareja de héroes, en tan solo sus veinte, están listos para ser padres? ¿Sabe Uravity que debe pausar su carrera debido a su estado? ¿Saben…?_ —la televisión se apagó. Deku dejó el control a un lado del colchón y abrazó a Ochaco por la cintura.

La euforia por la noticia del día anterior se había apagado, para llegar a la cruel realidad.

Iban a tener un hijo.

Eran inexpertos.

No tenían ni idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Ochaco debía pausar su carrera de heroína.

Estaban asustados. No, aterrados.

Y ahora, porque los héroes eran figuras públicas, todos sabían sobre su estado y era posible que se provocasen ataques a la familia. No era algo que no pudieran vencer, pero iba a ser realmente molesto.

Ambos temblaron aunque la ventana estaba cerrada, por lo cual del frío de la mañana no iba a tocarlos.

Cuando el día anterior la euforia y la felicidad por la noticia había triunfado, ahora en la mañana lo era el miedo a los cambios que provocarían en sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Antes de la nota, quiero dedicar este fic enteramente a Paola, porque MALDICIÓN, esto iba a ser un OS y ella comenzó a darme ideas para hacerlo Threeshot! Además, ella es la magnífica creadora de esta magnífica portada :") :")**_

 _ **La AMOOOOO**_

 ** _Pásense y denle like a su página :") :")_**

Derloowe/

 _ **Nota: Oh, carajo…. No pensé llegar tan pronto hasta aquí. Hola, nuevo fandom XD**_

 _ **Esta idea iba a ser un OS, pero sentí que quedaba mejor como Threeshot, o sea, solo tendrá tres capítulos.**_

 _ **Aunque la descripción habla más de Ochaco lidiando con eso de ser mamá y heroína a la vez, tocaré a ambos.**_

 _ **Y bueno, es mi primer fic en el fandom así que no sé cómo me quedaron. Espero que no me haya salido un poco de sus personalidades, aunque siendo grandes debe cambiar un poco.**_

 _ **Igual en un fic nunca se está un 100% IC.**_

 _ **Agradezco a los que leen, y también a los que dejan review :3 Miles de gracias, espero que esto les guste.**_

 _ **Les mando besos.**_

 _ **My hero academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	2. Uravity

Uravity

—Lo sé, mamá… Sí, debí decirte… —Ochaco suspiró— Apenas me enteré anoche… Lo sé, mamá… yo, lo siento —su voz bajó a tan solo un susurro.

Deku podía observar la espalda desnuda de Ochaco desde donde estaba. Ella estaba tensionada, podía ver los músculos de sus hombros firmes. Suspiró, y miró el televisor que había cambiado de canal para darse cuenta que habían colocado las mismas noticias.

No era la primera vez que inventan noticias de cualquier héroe con tal de recibir rating. Incluso, una vez le inventaron un romance con Todoroki porque habían salido juntos una noche.

¿Acaso ya no podías salir con un amigo?

Vio cuando su novia colgó el teléfono y la escuchó suspirar, vio cuando ella miró al televisor.

—A decir verdad —comentó él logrando que Ochaco lo mirara—, los medios ni saben que inventar. Bien podrías tener dolor de estómago y seguiría siendo la misma imagen —aquello le hizo soltar una risita a Ochaco que se acomodó a su lado, colocó las piernas pegadas a su pecho y apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas.

—La cosa es que esto sí es real —suspiró ella y lo miró. Deku podía sumergirse en sus ojos oscuros y perderse en ellos.

La amaba muchísimo.

—¿Estás bien? —él se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella tan solo se encogió.

—Tengo que dejar mi puesto por mi estado —comentó ella—. Una heroína embarazada corre peligro. Deku yo… —ella lo miró y se quedó callada.

—¿Tú qué? —Ochaco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —él suspiró.

—¿Ahora que la euforia bajó? Aterrado —Ochaco soltó una risita— ¿Tú qué, Ochaco? Dime —ella suspiró.

—¿Hicimos lo correcto?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estamos preparados para ser padres?

—Nadie nunca está preparado, supongo. Pero yo quiero, en verdad —se acercó y la besó en los labios. Un beso tan suave y delicado que los dejó sin aliento.

Se separaron y soltaron una risita, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que se besaban.

—Prepárate que ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a mis padres. Y ellos son peores que cualquier villano —le susurró Ochaco. Deku soltó una risita, y aún estaba riendo cuando revisó el mensaje que había recibido.

Ahí su risa se detuvo.

Era de su madre, y no estaba feliz.

.

Los tres padres estaban sentados en la sala de los Uraraka. Su madre había abierto una videollamada con su padre, y éste, a pesar de estar en otro país, también estaba enterado de la situación y le lanzaba una mirada fría.

—¡Yo lo siento tanto, señores Uraraka! —exclamó Deku de forma imprevista sobresaltando a todos. Ochaco se lo quedó mirando, tal vez él estaba creyendo que sus padres lo odiaban por haber embarazado a su niña cuando ellos estaban en verdad molestos porque se habían enterado por televisión que por sus hijos.

Los padres de Ochaco adoraban a Deku, lo mismo los padres de Deku adoraban a Ochaco.

—No te tienes que disculpar, joven —comentó su padre. Ochaco se dio cuenta que él estaba tirando su labio para arriba, tratando de contener una sonrisa. Rodó los ojos y quiso irse flotando y llevarse a Deku con ella.

—Sabemos que en verdad no lo sientes —dijo su madre en un suspiro.

—Nosotros no estamos molestos por su embarazo —dijo la madre de Deku—. Tienen veinticinco años y tú ya vives solo.

—Estamos molestos por la forma en que nos enteramos —completó el Sr. Midoriya. Ochaco suspiró.

—Lo siento, en verdad, yo apenas me enteré ayer y en la noche fue que le dije a Deku —ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Lo de los periodistas fue muy imprevisto, planeabamos contarles todo hoy.

—Bien —dijo el Sr. Uraraka—, entonces ¿Qué hacemos entonces con ustedes? —la joven pareja se miró y se tomó de la mano.

—Tengo planeado mudarme con Deku —comentó Ochaco sonriendo.

—Y planeamos casarnos —y ambos sonrieron. Y sus padres no pudieron decir más, puesto que notaban el amor que florecía en la joven pareja.

Ellos lo supieron desde que los vieron en su último año en la UA, lo supieron cuando uno no dejaba hablar del otro. Lo supieron cuando oficializaron su relación ante la familia y luego, a los meses, se hizo pública. Lo supieron cuando Ochaco comenzó a quedarse en las noches en el apartamento de Deku.

Lo sabían, no iban a negarlo. Y ellos ya no eran unos niños, sino unos adultos. Y ahora iban a formar una poderosa familia.

Los padres sonrieron de orgullo al ver a sus niños crecer.

.

No fue fácil, pero debía entregar resultados médicos para poder conseguir la pausa en su puesto.

—Uravity se retira ¿Eh? —preguntó su jefe, un poderoso metamorfo. Ochaco suspiró.

—No es un retiro —contestó—, es un permiso por maternidad. Tengo dos meses de embarazo, y como heroína se me hace complicado no tener una misión peligrosa. No puedo arriesgarme en mi embarazo. Sin embargo, luego de haber dado a luz, tengo tres meses más y luego se me acaba el permiso y puedo volver —ella se encogió de hombros—. Es todo —su jefe levantó una ceja y puso un sello en su permiso para luego guardarlo con un suspiro, luego, le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—Felicidades, Uravity —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa—. Mándale mis felicitaciones a Deku.

—Sí, señor. Lo veo después —se despidió y salió. Suspiró cuando pisó la calle. Fue duro para ella guardar, hasta dentro de casi un año, su traje de heroína. Comenzó a caminar con la intención de tomar el metro cuando escuchó el grito.

—¡Mi bolso! —gritó una mujer. Ochaco no lo pensó dos veces, tocó sus tobillos para hacerse más ligera y correr tras el ladrón.

Un ladrón no era un gran villano, ella podría con él. Era bastante fácil correr cuando estaba usando su poder en ella, puesto que su ligereza la hacía más rápida.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca del hombre y preparó el golpe. Debido a su poder, le era bastante complicado tener una ofensiva, pero Ochaco había entrenado esa debilidad. Tan solo una patada certera y el ladrón cayó de cara al suelo. Ella se liberó y se colocó sobre él a esperar que alguien llamara a las autoridades.

En cuanto las autoridades llegaron, la reconocieron incluso sin traje, no era tan difícil, y enseguida comprobaron la veracidad de los hechos y se llevaron al ladrón entregando las pertenencias enseguida a su dueña.

Ochaco se sintió bien. Podía hacer actos heroicos pequeños, aquellos que no requirieran de un enorme villano. No recibiría paga, pero a ella ya no le importaba eso.

Ella quería el dinero para mantener a sus padres, pero ya les había dado la buena vida, y se conformaba con ver una sonrisa dirigida a ella.

Eso era un héroe ¿No?

.

Su boda había sido pequeña y discreta, nada más con familiares y amigos cercanos. Aquellos que siempre estuvieron con ellos.

Al finalizar la ceremonia todos se acercaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos, a decirles que siempre supieron que estarían juntos… creyeron incluso ver una pequeña lágrima salir de los ojos de Aizawa, obviamente, éste fingió no hacerlo incluso lanzandoles una mirada asesina luego de que ellos se rieran un poco.

Claro, que en la vida de un héroe no había momentos libres. La boda se vio interrumpida cuando el propio novio tuvo que ir de urgencia por un llamado.

Ochaco le dijo que entendía, que no olvidara que si no hubiese estado embarazada y la hubieran llamado, ella también iría corriendo.

—Ve, ser héroes es una parte importante nuestra —Deku se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Te recompensaré —y partió. Ochaco lo vio partir y por un momento deseó ir a su lado a pelear, sin embargo, tocó su vientre y sonrió. Ella además de heroína también iba a ser mamá, y eso era algo muy importante en la vida.

Ser mamá también es ser una clase de heroína.

La suya lo fue.

.

Unos murmullos fueron los que la despertaron. Le costaba ahora dormir boca abajo, la cual era su costumbre, por su prominente vientre que nada más hacía era crecer.

Los murmullos venían de su lado, Deku, con su confiable libreta estaba escribiendo unas cosas y murmurando bajo. Ella miró la hora, eran las cinco y no entendía qué hacía despierto a esas horas.

—¿Te has encontrado a un villano al cual no has podido derrotar? —llamó la atención de Deku que la miró, penetrando sus ojos verdes en su alma.

—¿Esto? —señaló la libreta— Ah no, estoy buscando un nombre para el bebé —Ochaco sonrió mientras él le dejaba ver su libreta. Había garabatos, nombres tachados y otros que, aunque a Deku parecían gustarles, a ella no.

—Debe rimar con Midoriya —dijo Ochaco. Deku asintió.

—He estado viendo las probabilidades, como lo podríamos llamar, si se le acorta, y los apodos que puede tener.

—¿Los apodos? —Deku levantó su teléfono para mostrarle la conversación que tenía abierta. Soltó una risa.

«Kacchan, Kacchan ¿Que apodo le pondrías al nombre de Mifune?» había escrito Deku.

«Muérete, Deku. Déjame dormir.»

—Necesitaba su ayuda, y colaboró como hasta las cuatro.

—¿No has dormido nada?

—¡Ochaco! ¡Nuestro hijo necesita un nombre que todo el mundo pueda recordar cuando sea héroe! —Ochaco volvió a reír. Solamente Deku podía imaginar hasta qué gran héroe podría ser su hijo sin siquiera haber nacido.

—¿Pero para eso no está su nombre de héroe? —Deku asintió.

—¿Pero y si quiere usar su nombre porque le gusta tanto? Debemos elegir el mejor.

—¿Entonces por qué no uno con significado? —Deku la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —Ochaco sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

—¿Sabes que me gusta mucho? —preguntó recostándose al costado de su esposo.

—Mirar las estrellas —contestó él besando la sien de su esposa.

—Tenma —susurró Ochaco—, significa cielo verdadero —Deku la miró y le sonrió.

—Tenma Midoriya será —respondió. Ochaco le dió un suave beso en los labios.

—Vuelve a dormir —dijo ella acomodándose. Deku tomó su teléfono para enviar un último mensaje.

«¡Kacchan! ¿Qué apodo pondrías con Tenma?»

«¡MUERETEEEEEE!»

.

Las hormonas podían ponerla histérica, y podía pasar de esa faceta a ponerse a llorar por nada.

Así estaba ella ahora viendo a Deku en la sala de hospital, él le estaba dando esa estúpida sonrisa de todo está bien, Ochaco. Solo fue una fractura menor.

No, esa vez no fue una fractura menor. Esa vez había sido una costilla que casi le perfora el pulmón si no la hubiesen detectado a tiempo. Tuvo una rasgadura y casi se ahoga.

Estaba enfurecida, quería golpearlo en el costado, ahí en donde lo habían operado para que sintiera el dolor que ella estaba sientiendo en su corazón.

Lo había visto en su juventud volverse nada. Romperse los huesos por dominar su poder. Pero se suponía que él ya lo tenía dominado. ¿Cómo mierda es que se iba a lastimar de esa forma?

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó, cómo pocas veces hacía. Las hormonas del embarazo no sacaban su lado bueno.

—Ochaco… —la voz de Deku a través del respirador se escuchaba entrecortada. Le dijeron que debía usarlo al menos hasta que se le facilitara respirar. A ella le dolió tanto verlo así, de esa forma. Pero su sonrisa era tan sincera y hermosa, tan tierna de esas que le iluminaban toda la cara— sabes que tenía que salvarlos —los ojos oscuros de ella comenzaron a lagrimear, se sentía molesta pero a la vez sabía que era cierto. Se acarició el vientre, tan hinchado por sus nueves meses. Y buscó la forma de sentarse en la silla.

—Lo sé —murmuró Ochaco con un nudo en la garganta—. Sé que es tu deber como héroe, pero por favor… llega a mí en una sola pieza, intenta luchar por nosotros también. Y yo quiero verte vivo, por favor —le tomó la mano y sintió la caricia de él en la suya.

De repente, no supo qué fue, si el estrés o el temor de casi perder a Deku que comenzó a sentir dolores.

Las contracciones eran fuertes, más fuertes de las que hubo tenido los últimos días. Deku sintió el apretón fuerte de su esposa y vio su rostro crispado de dolor. Su mano permanecía en su vientre y ella soltó un grito.

—¡Ochaco! —exclamó Deku tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor de la costilla le hizo gruñir. No le importaba el dolor, pero ahora estaba conectado a ese maldito respirador por la herida en su pulmón. Encontró el control para pedir la asistencia en la enfermería y comenzó a presionarlo. En menos de un minuto una enfermera llegaba corriendo hacia él—. No es para mí, es para ella —le dijo. La enfermera se acercó a Ochaco y le pidió que se tranquilizara y que respirara.

—Sabemos que duele —le susurró la enfermera y la ayudó a acostarse en la camilla contigua—, pero debes respirar por el bien del bebé —la enfermera le pidió que levantara las piernas y le subió la falda del vestido solamente para sobresaltarse— ¡Por Kami-sama! —exclamó y comenzó a alejarse para llamar a un médico.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron Ochaco y Deku al mismo tiempo.

La enfermera les hizo caso omiso y salió, Ochaco soltó un grito, uno que a Deku le provocó un horrible dolor en el corazón.

Por suerte, el doctor entró con la enfermera tras él.

—No solo el bebé ya está para nacer —comentó la enfermera—, sino que parece tener dificultades.

—No hay tiempo de trasladarla a la sala de partos —dijo el doctor haciéndole una señal a la enfermera que salió corriendo. Entonces el doctor miró a Deku que estaba paralizado—. Felicidades, Sr. Midoriya, no va a perderse el nacimiento de su hijo.

—¿ME DICES QUE VOY A DAR A LUZ AQUÍ? —gritó Ochaco. El doctor asintió.

—Sí, señora. Este niño quiere salir ya y no le dará oportunidad, así que prepárense —Ochaco gruñó y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Cuando los abrió miró a Deku y le estiró la mano. El héroe se sentó en la cama, aún atado al respirador y le tomo la mano.

"Sé fuerte, mi Ochaco. Mi heroína.»

* * *

Nota: Sentí que debía terminar este cap hasta aquí. Debo admitir que adoré escribirlo. Ahí les dejé fanservice Tododeku y Kadeku (? Les juro que debía colocar a Kacchan gritando muere en algún momento XD

Según leí en wiki, el padre de Deku trabaja en el exterior, por eso no ha aparecido. También en la wiki leí que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Uraraka es mirar la estrellas.

Por si no lo notan, ya que no le hago mención, All Might ya está muerto. Han pasado 10 años desde la línea de la serie… no creo que el hombre resistiese tanto.

Se los juro, este capítulo me sobrepasó :") :")

Espero no haberles fallado.

Espero que les haya gustado :")

Besos y gracias por leer y dejar Review :")

My Hero academy©Kōhei Korikoshi


	3. Mis héroes

My heroes

La presentación de Tenma fue como la de Simba en el Rey León.

Literal, Deku se subió en un tercer piso y lo mostró a todo el mundo, gritando lo orgulloso que estaba de haberse convertido en papá. Esa fue la primera vez, y casi única, que Ochaco lo había dejado solo con el niño.

No fue fácil, para nada. Fue la cosa más jodidamente difícil del mundo… pero cuando ya lograban dormirlo, y verlo entre los dos, con esa carita pecosa heredada de su padre, pero esos rasgos suaves heredado de su madre, durmiendo como un ángel, los hacía las personas más felices del planeta.

La alegría abundaba en su hogar.

Y mamá y papá pateaban los traseros villánicos que se atrevían a querer siquiera desgarrar aquella bella paz.

Tenma crecería como un niño mimado, amable, querido y amado. ¿Con cual sabe que quirk? Con abuelos que lo adoraban y tíos (amigos de mamá y papá) que lo querían mucho.

Tenma era un niño tan querido, tan amado.

Y muy feliz.

.

El pequeño niño tomaba a su abuela de la mano. Su abuela favorita, la mamá de su papá. Ella amaba a todos sus abuelos, pero ella era especial.

Su abuela lo corregía, lo regañaba, pero era la mujer más dulce que había conocido. La del enorme corazón.

El pequeño niño de cabello verde como el de su padre, pero liso y manejable como el de su madre, se aferró más a los tres muñequitos que tenía en sus manos.

El de All Might, que había sido de su papá. Un muñeco que había significado mucho para él. Que le había permitido ir a la escuela en donde conoció a mamá. El héroe de papá que había muerto hace mucho, como un héroe.

Sostenía una figurita de su papá. Él había llegado tan alto como para tener su propia figura. Y justamente iba a ser premiado con el símbolo de la paz. Su padre era amor y heroísmo en su más puro ser.

Y otra sostenía una figurita de su mamá. De su heroína. De Uravity que había podido con toda una banda de ladrones, que los había dejado flotando en el cielo como unos globos. Su madre, el apoyo constante y la mano derecha de su padre. Aquella que lo había acompañado cuando él no era nada. Cuando se rompía los huesos intentándolo. Aquella que había estado dispuesta a perder sus puntos por dárselos a él.

Sus padres se amaban como nunca en la vida, y lo amaban a él. Y él los amaba a ellos con gran intensidad.

Tenma vio que su abuela estaba llorando. Llorando de felicidad al ver a su hijo recibiendo el título que merecía y que tanto se había esforzado por tener.

Miró el rostro orgulloso de su madre a su lado. Su constante compañera, su amor.

Tenma notó la mirada que ellos se lanzaron y que luego le lanzaron a la cámara. Tenma sabía que esa mirada era para él, solamente sus padres lo mirarían así.

El pequeño niño de cinco años, el cual tenía el quirk de su abuelo y eso había deprimido un poco a su padre, abrazó sus muñecos.

Sus héroes.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: WAAAAAA! LO SIENTO!**

FUE MUCHO PARA MI CORAZÓN ESCRIBIR ESTOOOOO.

GRACIAS

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ACÁ

LOS QUIERO!

My Hero academy©Kōhei Korikoshi


End file.
